


Melt

by BloodNButts



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Glove Kink, Gloves, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodNButts/pseuds/BloodNButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins has been unfairly treated by the new female GM and is sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Seth Rollins/Unnamed Female OC (This may or may not be the Unnamed Female OC from Intern.)  
> Fingering | Glove kink | Power exchange | Light dom/sub | Seth has a giant fucking ego.
> 
> I started this a long time ago so that's why Seth is still Mr. MITB.

The gloved hand slammed her shoulder into the wall. His arm bent and elbow pressed under her ribs and the hand lifted from her shoulder. Balling it into a fist he moved it to her the other side of her ribs, pinning her with his right forearm.

“What? Nothing to say now?” Rollins spat. Droplets of blood hit her face from an injury to his mouth sustained from his match. His scowling lips shined red.

“You were the big bad bitch when you put me in that handicap match. That fucking backfired, didn’t it?” His voice pierced, he is so close that he is almost screaming into her ear. “But I won. I conquered. Like I always do because I am undisputed future of this company!”

Her lungs fought to expand against his push, sucking in any amount of air. “You’d have been screwed, without your lackeys.” She wheezed, making a lame attempt to pull his arm off her.

Seth dug his arm deeper into the dress-suited woman’s ribs shoving out a shallow gasp. “What did you say, bitch?” Gloved fingers now encased her throat loosely, allowing her chest to release and precious air filled her lungs.

Her eyes had shut from the pain but now with the room she could defiantly open them to reveal that cold gaze. “You’re nothing.”

Fingertips threatened inwards but did not restrict her breathing. Before realising her body had been pulled from the wall she had crashed back into it. Her head throbbed against the rough concrete plus the feeling was intensified by metal shoved against her cheek. Seth never let go of that golden briefcase if he could help it and now it was crushing her skull between him and the wall. She raised her hands to push back to no effect.

“I am Mister Money in The Bank. The future champion.” He hissed from behind the briefcase, “You need to learn to respect that.”

For a few silent moments he waited for a response, but she refused to give in to his desire to hear her pain.

The briefcase pulled away then a careful click signalled it touching the floor. His hand came back around her throat and he smirked to himself at the sight of tears welling up in her eyes. She was not looking at him but her hands circled around his wrist. He saw the glance out of the corner of her eye at him in response to his fingertips curling into her neck.

“I am sick of your mistreatment of me, boss lady. I’m sick of these yelling matches between us. For weeks you’ve been putting me in ridiculous matches and why? You hate me?” He leaned in to her shook his head, loose wet strands of his hair nearing her cheek. His other hand grabbed her chin and turned her head to him. “I don’t buy it.”

She inhaled unsteadily. “You-” His hand moved from her chin to cover her mouth. He could feel her short, panicked breath on his palm. It occasionally stuttered as she tried to regain control of herself.

“I think I know why you treat me like crap.” Seth whispered, he leaned his face in beside her and his hot breath passed over her ear. “Because don’t think I haven’t noticed.” The hand around her throat lowered down, stopping on her breast. “I’ve noticed how you melt when I get close to you.”

Grunts vibrated against his hand. He turned to see her face. Cheeks flushed, her gaze straining to meet his. He slowly released her mouth and eyed her parted lips. “That’s not true.” She whined, letting her arms fall.

Rollins scoffed, “Really now?” He turned back to her ear; his fingers trailed from her chin, up her jawline and slid her hair back. He haunted closer and with his lips brushing her earlobe, “Let’s make a deal then.” The GM shuddered against the soft heat of his mouth. “I’m going to reach up that short skirt of yours and if you’re not wet, I’ll leave now and take your abuse with no complaints.” The hand on her breast snaked down her waist, past her stomach before pausing. “But if you’re dripping like I know you are, you back off with the handicap matches.” His tongue poked past his teeth and skimmed down her earlobe to her jawline before he lifted his head to look straight in the woman’s eyes. “Deal?”

A whimper startled out of her chest. With one hand continuing to lower passing over the fabric of her skirt, the other hand came back around her throat. The glove reaches her thigh; once stopped he circles two fingers on the delicate skin leaving hot prickling in their trail. He watched the woman for any response as he noticed she began to move her hands from her side. He prepared for a slap but instead she raised her hands to beside her head and placed the backs of them against the wall, with her fingers curled, relaxed against her palms. After giving a couple of seconds to let the situation settle for both of them, his fingers ran upwards. The hem of the material ran up her leg as his hand pushed it up, almost revealing her black panties. His clothed fingers tickled along the join of her thigh and up, pressing on her mound. He moved his fingers down the exterior of the cloth, unable to feel the lace outside his glove but the heat and moisture passed through both layers of fabric. For a short while he toyed with her parting, listening as his superior masked her moans of anticipation. The leather fabric gripped against the lace, rubbing lightly but roughly against her lips. 

She watched as a smug smirk grew on his face. She wanted to this to happen before she even began working with the company, but thought it would not happen once Seth made it clear that he was only happy answering to the established authority, not some newbie. She thought throwing her power around might gain some grudging respect but instead they instantly established a volatile relationship. Now those gloved hands were up her skirt, in an empty but unguarded hallway. An employee, a subordinate, a disobedient one at that touching her intimately in a space where any one could walk by had firmly kicked her off her high horse, and she and Seth were both getting off on it.

His fingers slid upwards, parting the hem of the material from her skin. Her breathing hitched as those brown eyes looked straight into hers. His fingers slipped inside her panties, between her lips into the wet heat. Leather smoothly moved against her opening, threatening to enter her. 

“Seth...” She breathed. 

A hoarse chuckle came from the bleached brunette. His fingers left her panties, passing against her swollen clit prompting a weak moan. Seth pulled his fingers in between their faces and displayed how the fabric was darkened from her juices. 

“I fuckin’ knew it.” he mocked. Still grinning, he stuck out his tongue and ran the sweet taste over his tongue before biting down on the fingertips of the glove and sliding it off his hand. “If our arguments are anything to go by, then I bet you’re a loud one,” he began, pushing the gloves into his superior’s mouth, “We’ll have to do something about that.” 

Before she had the chance to protest, he had rotated her, shoving her face against the rough concrete of the wall. Her hands still pinned beside her head, he bent her hips back into his with ease. The hard lump of his erection pressed against her ass, his chest against her back, his chin on her shoulder and lips beside her ear. Wavy strands of his hair fell over her collarbone and sweat made some stick to her cheek. Hot breath tingled on the side of her neck; they both looked down as his now naked hand pushed the lace aside. The tips of his fingers parted her lips. 

“Nod if you me to fuck you with my fingers, boss lady.” He growled. 

This was humiliating her. She was already obviously aroused, she had submitted to him much more easily than she intended to do so. Even gagged by his stained glove, he wanted it acknowledged how he was rubbing the power exchange in her face. 

“Shake your head and I’ll stop and walk away now.” Seth’s other still gloved hand braced against the wall, allowing him to lean her further back into him, adding sweet pressure on to his caged cock. “But we both know you’re gonna nod.”

His fingertips brushed her parting, tickling the pubic hair and reminded her brain of her body’s agony, waiting to be touched more, to be filled by his fingers. His arrogance pissed her off and made her want him all the more. Even if she thought he was a brat, sometimes his actions backed up his words, and so far it turned out he might take those traits into the ~~hallway~~ bedroom.

Partially blocked by the glove, she whined as she nodded eagerly, but briefly. Seth’s smirk returned and two fingers circled her opening before pushing in completely. Her moan was barely muffled and her hips bucked back into his crotch. Seth wasted no time and pumped in and out at a steady pace. Pleasure spread outwards to her limbs, she resisted wiggling and pressing into him with a small amount of success. He pushed back into her, their bodies compacted together, every movement pushing and pulling in sync. Her plump ass rubbed against his clothed erection. After mocking her for going to be loud he could not help but groan into her ear as she grinded hard against his throbbing cock. The tights left little barrier, even the texture of the lace made itself known she was that close to him.

His gloved hand left the wall, meeting down in between her legs. As his bare fingers thrusted in and out of her pussy and his clothed fingers came down upon her clit. Her natural wetness had spread in a warm mess between her legs, which he used to slick his fingers and glided the leather over her most sensitive place. The texture felt smooth but his touch was rough. 

Seth was dying to unleash himself, to be inside her, to fuck her, but forcing himself to pretend he had more restraint. He needed to maintain that this was a business choice for his ego, and fucking her so soon would not be best for business. It would leave him nowhere to go in the future, and he badly wanted more encounters like this with the fiery general manager. Every time they argued he had left the room rock hard. He was sure she must have been having the same experience and he was so glad he turned out to be right. Challenging her was a gamble that paid off. If she felt so good on his hand, her muscles squeezing on his fingers, he wondered how much better she would feel on his dick. 

“Seth...” She tried to whimper through the glove, breaking his train of thought and bringing him back to the moment. He took the gloved hand from her clit to remove the crumpled glove from her mouth and returned to rubbing her. “I’m close.” 

The grin in his voice sounded obvious. “Really, now?” He asked, slowing both sets of fingers.

She groaned, moving her hips on his hand, coaxing him to return to his speed. He had already frustrated her and halted her pleasure to take the glove out.

“Ah, ah,” He tutted, “You can come when, and if, I let you.”

“Seth.” She urged. She did not want to fight any more. Any semblance of hierarchy was gone and she did not care anymore, she needed him to fulfil her. “Please, Seth, let me come.”

His cock twitched hearing her plead, panting his name. He could push this a little further before he gave in just yet.

“Say I’m the undisputed future of this company.” He said flatly.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ flashed through the GM’s brain. She had every intention to do it, she needed him to let her come, but even so, she could not believe this arrogant asshole could fit his head through doorways.

“Seth Rollins,” she began, and in turn he somewhat quickened.

“Is the undisputed” With each word he pushed harder.

“Future of this,” Circling her clit faster. That tight knot grew low in her stomach.

“Company.”

His arms tightened around her, pulling her back against his chest and crotch as he powered his motions. She squeaked and moaned, pushing off the wall into him. Willingly trapped by the pleasure Seth powered upon her, her orgasm tingling from her clit and bursting inwards as well as throughout her body. As her muscles clamped down on his fingers and her ass pushed against his hardness, strong twitches bounced his cock behind the material. If only he was inside her. Soon he would have her begging just like this in a bed, returning the gratification he gave her tonight. For now, seeing how he made the boss lady twitching because he made her come would be enough to satisfy his ego. He gradually slowed as she went limp in his arms. She inhaled deeply, jerking a tiny bit as the contractions grew further apart. He held his hands in place for a few moments until she seemed to straighten a little on her own. Even so, once he removed his grip, she crumpled against the wall.

He fell forward as she slipped out of his grip, leaning his forehead on the cool wall and looking down at his superior. Her face slumped against the concrete like his. She rolled and sat back against it, eyes closed, sweat pouring down her face and strands of hair sticking to her face and neck.

Opening her eyes, she saw that smug smirk mocking her. In the fuzzy post-ecstasy haze, it only pissed her off about half as much as it usually would have done. She was never going to say it, but maybe she was being too much of a pain in the ass to Seth.

Using the wall to balance, she braced on the wall and stood up. Seth stepped back to give her the room to stand, biting the inside of his bottom lip as he saw beads of sweat running down her cleavage. His balls twitched, an excruciating reminder that he would have to go back to the hotel and finish himself to stay the winner in this situation.

“Hey,” He started, “Remember our deal, right?” He picked up the golden briefcase and looked down the hallway. “No more handicap matches.”

The GM chuckled quietly; he had a funny idea of pillow talk. “Yeah. No more handicap matches.”

Seth smiled in victory, turned and walked away.

The GM watched the tightly-clad butt walk away and a short thought entered her head.

_You said nothing about fatal fourways._


End file.
